putinpseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm Happy!
Summary Rin announces that the clown, Ronald, was now buried as discussed in Under the Cherry Blossoms☆; she then muses that Len's initiation went well and plans to teach him how to "survive". Believing that she was close to returning back to her days in Russia and seeing Putin, she asks Len to pick her up sugared natto. While waiting, Rin speaks on how happy she is and how well everything is going. Believing that Len had returned, Rin gets the door, only to see Ronald there and be attacked by the clown. Lyrics |-|Japanese = |-|Romaji = |-| English= Key Phrases *『道化師は葬りました』 The clown's been buried *『レンの初期化もうまくいきました』 Len's initiation went really well too *『主役はあたしよ』 I'm the lead role! You're *『ドナルド　信じられない　にゃorz』 Ronald, I can't believe it, mew orz Illustration Analysis It's_Happiness.png|Rin waiting for Len. It's_Happiness_2.png|Second illust shown. Spot the differences? It's_Happiness_3.png|Ronald is still alive. The first illustration shows Rin, waiting for Len; on closer inspection, her typical heavy coat is hung by the door and she wears black clothes underneath rather than her Vocaloid costume; this matches album representations of Part 1 where she began to wear clothing more similar to Irina's after I'll Give You Chocolate! On the table was a drink, salt, and a jar of red bean paste. Along the way, Mochoko's doujin of the Putin-P series are shown as illustrations of Rin's relationship with Len, despite it being a fan doujin (which can be read in her pixiv account here. For a brief period the screen goes blue, save for Rin's eyes turning red; this may indicate Red Rin's appearance in the PV. Following this, Rin has a redness smeared on her lips; an examination of the red jar shows a spot beside it, meaning she'd eaten some of the paste additionally, her drink is full of salt. The final image of note is of Ronald, whose image moves forward to melt with the camera as he attacks Rin. Sound Effect Illustration Analysis Following Ronald's appearance in the PV and Rin's scream, Ronald can be heard with clips from his ad campaigns, the first being "RAN RAN RUU" and "Of course!" The latter phrase could be in direct response to Rin's exclamation, that of course he's still alive. The next clips are of him saying "Look!", then "Go active!", followed by the sound of gunfire--as dialogue, it may be Ronald challenging Rin to a fight. Following this are clips of Ronald talking about dancing, followed by a loud and echoed clip of children cheering. As the children appear to be affiliated with Ronald, this indicates his winning of the fight shown in Gimme the Handcuffs! Trivia Notes *The full version of the song was remastered, with the extra copyrighted audio removed, and released on Putin-P's first album, Don't Leave Me Alone. Curiosities *Len's "initiation ceremony" may be referring to him helping Rin take out Ronald. *The original video has Rin's last lines in red text, possibly meaning Red Rin is the one who killed Ronald. External Links *Lyrics Source ---- Category:Songs in Part 1